You know I can't
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Tu sabes cuál sera su respuesta, aunque te duela la misma, quieres decirlo. Charisk. Storyfell (Storyshift x Underfell) Sugiero leer Rotten to the Core por algo de contexto.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You know I can't

— Te amo— admitiste de una vez, mientras tenias una mano en tu pecho y notando con facilidad los latidos de tu corazón.

La cara de Chara siempre había sido poco expresiva, por lo menos desde que lo conocías. El hecho de que casi siempre llevaba consigo la mascara de gas para ocultar su identidad como humano, jamás te ayudo para entender demasiado su lenguaje facial que dejaba demasiado a la interpretación; sin embargo, no te fue difícil distinguir como sus ojos se abrían mas e la cuenta, no demasiado, mas lo justo para notar que esto no era algo que se había esperado.

Suponías que esta no era la forma de empezar una conversación cuando le pediste hablar en privado; demonios, no podía ser una buena manera de comenzar nada; viendo el otro lado de la cara de la moneda, ¿Tenías algo que perder? Porque a estas alturas, lo dudabas.

Te habías enamorado de él desde que comenzaron a charlar a los catorce años, aunque había una pared de por medio y no sabías su identidad, fue suficiente para que solo sus palabras cautivaran tu corazón. Puede que haya sido el hecho de que exceptuando a tu padre no tenías contacto con nadie-cosa normal dado que casi cualquier monstruo trataría de matarte sin dudarlo, y solo tu disfraz y la advertencia de Sans para que no te hablasen fue lo que hizo que nadie te dirigiera la palabra al caminar en las ruinas-tendría sentido hasta cierto punto; algo parecido paso con un ligero crush en Asriel, nuevamente, el único de tu edad con quien hablar.

Pero al final del día, todo se había reducido a lo mismo, le querías. Daba igual su humor demasiado negro, lo fácilmente irritable que era, que casi te había asesinado cuando le abriste por fin la cuenta y se dio cuenta que eras humana; lo habías perdonado todo, lo querías igualmente, estaba confirmado ahora que tenías veinte años y ese sentimiento prevalecía.

Solo una breve brisa entre los arboles te permitía advertir que el tiempo no se había detenido solo por tus pensamientos, y que, aunque el otro humano tenia que procesar los suyos, eso no marcaba ninguna diferencia. Chara suspiro, mientras apartaba una de sus manos de la nieve, y la dirigía hacia ti.

— Estas siendo estúpida— No le importo demostrar su opinión-como siempre-con un tono de voz serio y sin vida; mas en su semblante, distinguiste cierta tristeza — No voy a corresponderte.

Lo sabías desde siempre; cuando en lugar de alegrarse de encontrar uno de su especie te persiguió por todas ruinas clamando tu muerte, sabías que jamás funcionaría. Si, en estos años habían pasado a ser amigos y podían estar hablando de sus sentimientos sin que te clavara sus garras de metal en el cuello por tales temas; eso no cambiaba nada.

— No es que sea Bueno para ti, tampoco — Menciono mientras posaba su mano en tu mejilla, haciéndote temblar un poco por el frío; había tenido su mano en la nieve y el metal se sentía congelado contra tu piel, aunque se notaba que se cuidaba de no lastimarte. No tenía manos humanas, las perdió al caer; todo lo que tenia era una especie de prótesis metálicas que parecían casi monstruosas por sus garras enormes. Con todo, apreciaste la delicadeza con la que te trataba, haciendo bailar un poco tu corazón que cuidaba aun de esos detalles.

Te sentiste estúpida por esa pequeña felicidad.

Como si Chara hubiera notado tu reacción-ya sea el temblor o tu alegría-aparto su mano, parándose del suelo— Deberías haber seguido con Rei, él es mejor partido—menciono sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones, y poco después mencionando que iba a seguir con su tono de patrulla, lo que obviamente era una excusa.

Suspiraste, esto había ido como suponías que pasaría, y aun así sentiste cierta molestia, cierto dolor dentro de ti. Tomaste tu máscara emplumaba que ayudaba a ocultar tu identidad, asegurando la capucha sobre tus hombros. Sino podías hablar con ninguno de los vigilantes de Snowdin, era mejor dirigirte a casa.

Estando segura de que nadie podría ver tu cara, permitiste que cayeran algunas lágrimas contra su máscara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...*Me encojo de hombros* no tengo excusa para esto; lo tenia en la cabeza, quería escribir, eso es todo.

Tenía algo de ganas de volver a mis raíces y escribir Charisk, aunque si; Frisk y Asriel estuvieron un periodo de tiempo juntos, lo que sea.

Para aclarar, Frisk vive con Sans en las ruinas, y en lugar de Sans hacer chistes con Chara, Frisk era con quién hablaba, así se conocieron.

Pero si has leído _Rotten to the Core_ , sabes que a Chara no le agradaría demasiado esto.

¿Por qué usar segunda persona? No tengo excusa, mas haya de que me gusta; además, se siente un poco natural cuando Frisk es protagonista por el videojuego.

En fin, nos vemos.

Jordan.

P.d: El titulo viene de una canción llamada _Love Love Love_ , de Of Monsters and Men; tiene sentido tomando el contexto de la historia.


End file.
